k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Class 3-2
Class 3-2 is one senior class of the Sakuragaoka High School during Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Nodoka Manabe's final year in high school. About The class teacher is Sawako Yamanaka. There are 38 students in the class in total who regulary gather together to be educated in several subjects. History Sawako, elected to be a class teacher for the first time, put the Light Music Club seniors and Nodoka in her class so she had to remember less names and faces. At first, she tried to hide her overall personality while teaching but the class quickly found out her true character. Nevertheless, the class always saw her as a reliable person. At one point, the class travelled together to Kyōto during the last year's field trip. During the year's school festival, the class performed a class act during the school festival together (Romeo and Juliet), which turned out to be a success. Eventually, the class was dissolved when its members graduated. As a last sign of gratitude, the class members presented Sawako with a signboard which was signed by every single student. Members *Himeko Tachibana *Eri Taki *Akane Satō *Ushio Ōta *Keiko Iida *Nobuyo Nakajima *Yōko Sasaki *Fūko Takahashi *Haruko Chikada *Chizuru Shima *Shizuka Kinoshita *Haruna Okada *Ai Tsuchiya *Masumi Yada *Natsuka Sakurai *Fumie Kimura *Kyōko Shimizu *Tsukasa Koiso *Michiko Endō *Tae Kikuchi *Kimiko Makigami *Keiko Sano *Yoshimi Sunahara *Akiyo Miyamoto *Toshimi Nakanishi *Maki Wajima *Hideko Sakuma *Mifuyu Matsumoto *Toshimi Shibaya *Mika Saeki *Kazuko Miura *Ichigo Wakaōji *Chika Nojima *Nodoka Manabe *Yui Hirasawa *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Mio Akiyama *Ritsu Tainaka Gallery Class 3-2 OP 1.png|The class during lessons. Class 3-2 during lessons.png|The class got disturbed by Ritsu and Mio who tried to sneak in. Preparations for the class photo.png|The class prepares for the class photo. Class 3-2 in the shinkansen.png|The class on a field trip. School Trip.png|The class arrived in Kyōto. Class 3-2 during the summer time.png|The class during the summer time. Class 3-2 during study hall.png|The class during study hall. Class 3-2 scolding Mio.png|The class scolding Mio in unison. Preparations for the school act 8.png|The class preparing the class act. Class 3-2 beginning the class act.png|The class starting the class act. Class act preparations.png|The class during its school act. Class 3-2 waits for the yearbook photos.png|The class waits for the official yearbook photos to be made. Class 3-2 yearbook photo.png|The class' photo in the graduation yearbook. Yui about to jump down the stage.png|The class attending Ho-Kago Tea Time's secret concert. Class 3-2 applauding HTT.png|The class applauding HTT after the secret concert. Senior classes graduating.png|The class lined up behind Sawako to receive the graduation flowers from the second year students. Class 3-2 graduating.png|The class gathered together for the last time. K-ON!! BD v08 omake.jpg|The class' gift for Sawako, translated into English. Class 3-2 Artwork.png|Class 3-2 sans the main characters. Trivia *During the first broadcast in the Japanese television, three members of the class (Kazuko Miura, Yōko Sasaki and Fumie Kimura) weren't show during the official class photo. However, they were later added in the Blu-Ray version. *In the manga, two members of Class 3-2 can be seen who don't resemble any member of the class as they are seen in the anime. References Category:Class 3-2 Category:K-ON!